dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:The Day Hanji was Happy/1
Today was an exceptionally boring day. Her manikins were doing nothing interesting, field work was lagging behind, and everyone was off in their own corners doing whatever. The library was positively dull. If she didn’t know any better, Hanji would say that Sundry had decided to stop killing everyone for once. Fat chance on that though, right? This place was like a fantasy Australia, far as she was concerned. However, they did have a frequent guest that did catch her curiosity. Granted the word “guest” was a bit off, more like they were doubling as protection detail for him. Which wasn’t too much of a problem, since there are many strong fighters here, but sometimes he felt like a freeloader. Not that Hanji had a problem with that. Or, at least she didn’t see it as her problem. “I’m bored.” She idly commented after a frustrated sigh, an unintendedly whiny tone having elongated the vowels. She leaned against the fence of her manikin pen, catching the attention of her “pets.” A manikin spat a fireball at her, which was idly digitized and thrown back. “Not that kind of bored, either.” No, playing with her manikins wouldn’t help much either. Chances are she’d just get herself hurt for no good reason, and she didn’t want to go bothering the medic because she decided to jump into a group of crystalline death machines. After all, she did that last week. But for whatever reason, her mind kept wandering to that odd boy. “What was his name again…” She asked herself, not expecting to hear an answer in return. “Who’s name?” Iae asked, catching the attention of her rather bored associate on her way back from field work. “Oh, that little kid who keeps hiding around inside the library. Y’know, the one with the violin.” Hanji asked, lazily pointing towards the library. It hadn’t yet dawned on her that she was speaking to a real person, rather than her own internal monolog. At first Iae worried, having remembered the slew of pranks and mischief that Hanji performed when she had first arrived at the library. She may be well behaved now, but if her attention was on someone specifically who knows what she had planned. On the other hand, however, a bored Hanji is a force of destruction in its own right. “Artemis. Why, have you business with him?” With that question Hanji finally realizing she was talking to someone, and looked down at the Potato in Chief. “Oh, yeah, I was wondering what he’s even doing here. Like, I know he isn’t a member of the society and I don’t really see him actually contributing much.” Hanji asked, resting her head on crossed arms. She’d long since stopped caring much about Iae’s height, and now just took it as a good excuse to relax around her instead of always standing tall. “Well… he is a talented musician, and feels safe here. I think that’s more than enough to let him stay here.” Iae shrugged with her answer, not really seeing it as nearly as big of a deal as Hanji seemed to. “Musician, huh? Maybe he should do a concert or something.” Hanji teased, chuckling to herself. Then she got a wide eyed expression as a playful grin danced along her face. “Actually, I’m going to go see if he would.” She added on, getting up from her spot on the fence and walking towards the library; chuckling all the while. Iae recognized that face and knew that trouble often followed it. Although Hanji had a good point, letting Artemis practice his music to a live audience might be a good thing for everyone. Possibly even help him calm his nerves, if that’s possible. Still, there’s no way Iae would allow this to happen without supervision of some kind. The library wasn’t as big as any of the massive buildings from Hanji’s world, but it was far more disorientating to venture through to her due to it’s design. The older style was unfortunately made with aesthetics in mind rather than the pragmatic architecture of her home world. Although the plethora of knowledge here was something she did enjoy from time to time, but for whatever reason things don’t work properly when she tries to digitize a book to read elsewhere. Despite this, she can carry one around without any issues. Another quirk of this world, or so Hanji convinces herself. One day she’ll figure it out, since Iae’s notes on the place didn’t feel satisfactory to her. An unseen king declaring rules was hardly the most scientific explanation, even considering the other crazy things she’d come across in Sundry. Besides, Hanji didn’t enjoy the tail. It’s not like she’d storm the place with her manikins or anything… again. No, those days were behind her. Pranks needed to be more subtle, and even then she wasn’t angry enough at anyone to pull something. Closest thing to a prank she’d be willing to pull right now would be to send some super strong manikin against the next person to challenge her pets, and she didn’t even have challengers right now so that wouldn’t work. Although she did eventually lose the lalafell in this maze of a library and find who she was looking for. Took a lot of work and probably longer than she should have, but there Artemis was there and Iae had lost track of the troublemaker. “Hey.” Hanji decided a simple approach would work best. Hands in her pockets, a small gait in her walk, and a friendly smile. No need to show her true intentions just yet, and they were fairly harmless anyways… all things considered. Artemis’ concentration on his practice broke, looking up at the girl approaching him. Hanji was certainly one of the Luminous Society members that he was less familiar with, although she wasn’t nearly as elusive as Cinis or Zadimortis. “Oh, hello.” Artemis answered, nervously waving. He had chosen this balcony area to be able to relax with his music, but it seems someone had decided to show up. “You’re that Artemis kid, right?” Hanji asked, her normally sharp voice betraying her friendly approach. After a small nod she’d smile and take a hand out of her pocket, holding it out. “Name’s Hanji.” “Nice to meet you.” Artemis spoke slowly, shaking her hand as he remembered that name. Hanji was known to cause trouble wherever she went, although more out of spite than any actual ill intent. Still, if she had sought him out specifically this wasn’t a good sign, far as he was concerned. “I hear you’re pretty good with that violin of yours. Mind if I listen to it for a while?” She asked, leaning against the railing of the balcony to look out onto the horizon. In part this was to hide a sly grin on her face, but she genuinely did enjoy looking upon the landscape of Sundry. She’s still used to the endless cityscape of her home, despite how long she’d been here. Part of her hoped she’d never get used to it, that way she could continue to feel this kind of childlike wonder whenever she looked out at the world around her. “Oh, of course.” Artemis didn’t mind the excuse to practice, although being in close proximity to this woman did make him uncomfortable. Then again, nervousness seemed to be his default emotion since stepping foot on this insane planet. Big surprise, he’d be worried being in the same world as countless people who are more than happy to kill him. Which brought him back to the reputation of the woman leaning against the balcony. She seemed to enjoy the soft melody he had been playing, however an idea had landed in his head. Part of her reputation was that she put scientific experimentation above all else. If she was there for some kind of ulterior motive regarding such an experiment, then perhaps it’d be worth beating her to the punch. If she didn’t know how his music worked, all the better. Magic laced through the melodies and into the unsuspecting ears of his one woman audience. Hanji felt herself relax in a way she’s not used to, and an odd warmth glow inside of her. She’d let out a sigh as her eyes closed and her head slowly fell to rest on her arms again. Hanji was definitely glad that she’d asked about this guy. His music was quite something, and a live performance for the Society would do everyone well. “We should have performance nights.” She piped up, turning towards Artemis. “I bet everyone would appreciate it, and you’d have a good chance to help get over those nerves of yours. Besides, you got big sis Hanji to protect you from anyone who’d want to hurt you.” Despite her genuine, cheery tone, affectionate demeanor, and the magic melody working her mind; this still didn’t exactly comfort Artemis to hear. After all, this was still one of the bigger troublemakers of the group. More likely than not, he figured, she’d throw manikins at the problem and make things worse in the end. “Think so, huh? Wouldn’t hurt, but I’m not sure getting everyone together would be an easy task.” Artemis realized upon answering that there’s one critical weakness to the violin as an instrument. He couldn’t quite see his surroundings that well. “Then I’ll go gather everyone!” Hanji’s excitement danced in rhythm with his melody as she got up, quickly walking from the balcony back into the main library. Part of Artemis was convinced he had made a mistake. Another part, however, saw her cheery attitude and figured that perhaps it was a job well done. Iae had finally found Hanji again, who seemed to be wandering aimlessly down the halls of the Library. Whether she was intentionally trying to lose Iae or just got lost easily was hard to say, but given that grin on her face the former was far more likely. Not that Iae would be dumb enough to admit her intentions so quickly. “Ah, was your search fruitful?” She asked, causing Hanji to turn on her heels. She was definitely different than before. That much was certain, just looking at that glowing smile. “Yes, very much so! His music did wonders to help me clear my head as well!” Hanji admitted cheerfully, as if she was rambling about a recent scientific discovery. “I’ve come to a few realizations, in fact! Some regarding you, even!” “...Go on.” Iae was equal parts worried and curious of this new Hanji. Although before giving any such answers Hanji decided to pick up Iae and hold her close, like a young girl with a teddy bear. Or teddy lalafell, in this case, much to Iae’s distress. However, it didn’t seem like she’d be set down any time soon. “Well… were it not for you, I wouldn’t be here right now. Right?” Hanji asked, positively beaming at her dear friend. “I mean, I feel like some of the other people here would be very slow to forgive my antics compared to you. If anything, I think that some days my actions may have caused more harm than good, even with a mind as brilliant as my own.” “Yet here you are, happy to assist a rebel like me and help keep everything here together.” Though the pleasant confession had ended, the hug still far from over. Instead, Hanji seems to just be carrying Iae through the library in her search for others. “Well, I admit you can be a handful. Especially when you’re annoyed at someone, or if Concord is in the room.” Iae admitted, having accepted this cruel fate of becoming a living plush toy. “Ah! Actually, part of my realizations have to do with that lovely robot!” Hanji admitted, giving Iae even more reason for concern. It was clear by now that Artemis had done something to her, and unfortunately the lalafell is going to be in for the ride. “Now where might she be…?” The only thing Iae could think to herself at this point was simply wondering why she had bothered to speak up at all. Although the thoughts of what she’d do the moment Hanji finally put her down also were quite enticing. After carrying Iae around what felt like half the library for an ill advised search for the friendly neighborhood robot, Hanji had the idea to just see if she could find a map of the place to help figure out where she might be. Hanji had remembered something about there being a cartography room, after all. If there was any such map of the library, it’d be there. Upon entering the room, however, Hanji was met with a surprise. Someone else was already there, pouring over different maps. Writing on them, in fact. “Vainia!” Hanji called out, finally setting down Iae. A wave and a skip over was more than enough to make the aristocrat cautious on what exactly the scientist had planned for her. At least Iae could take some relief in the fact that she wasn’t seen being held, far as she was aware, but neither of the two Society members were exactly sure what Hanji had planned. “Good day, Hanji.” Vainia greeted back, caution giving way to curiosity. This wouldn’t last long, however, as Hanji draped one arm over the shoulders of the unsuspecting royal. “Hey! I was thinking, since you’re doing up those maps all the time that means you’re running around risking yourself, right?” She asked, her beaming smile now aimed at Vainia. “Yes…?” Curiosity and caution continued to mix as Vainia moved the arm off of her, taking a step back in case of whatever Hanji had planned for that day. “Well I was thinking, since you’re like one of those victorian aristocrat types, I could whip you up a security detail. I think I’m almost at the point where I can start reprogramming my manikins. Y’know, start influencing how they think ‘n’ all that.” Hanji explained, Vainia now quite interested in the implications of such. “I bet that with a proper interface, maybe with the help of Sokutei or Concord, it’d be a synch!” Now that caught Iae’s attention. Hanji pulling those two into her experiments wasn’t unusual, in fact it could be said that she has an unhealthy obsession with them, but to openly ask for help was definitely an improvement. “As much as I like the thought of an army, I should pass. It’d bring too much attention to the library and the Society if I were to be walking around controlling such things.” Vainia pointed out, looking back over her maps and making small edits as needed. With a soft giggle Hanji gently poked Vainia’s shoulder, causing an annoyed sigh as the aristocrat looked back over, and brought her arms behind her back. “I dunno, give the word and you could be their queen any day. Mine too.” Was what Concord heard walking into the room, standing by the doorway as she saw Hanji with a glowing expression and Vainia awkwardly standing there with a wide-eyed expression. “Context?” She asked, looking down to Iae. All this would get her in return, however, is a worried expression from the lalafell. This served to only confuse the robot more, cocking her head to the side with a blank look. “Concord!” Hanji looked over, not really letting Vainia get another moment to speak on that previous subject, and skipped off towards Concord. The robot already was stepping away, knowing far better by now than to be anywhere near the crazed scientist and her intellectual thirst, but was quickly pulled into a hug. “Oh I’ve missed you. I dunno why it’s only been a day and I have already, but I guess that’s just the kind of boring day it’s been today.” Hanji prattled off, making the robot even more nervous. A bored Hanji being this friendly was the exact last thing she wanted. “Even though everyone here is super smart and nice, it’s still so weird not having someone as techy as you around. In my world everything was super advanced, and we still were barely starting to be able to make cool machines like you.” “Cease and desist.” Sadly, Concord’s words fell on deaf ears. “Plus, like, I’m kinda shocked you have yet to shoot me or something for all the bad things I did just because I’m such a selfish jerk and tried to force all that cool knowledge out of you.” Granted, an apology was the last thing anyone in the room expected from Hanji. Truly something terrible was about to happen. “Let go, please.” Concord spoke again, now incredibly concerned for herself. “Oh, sorry.” Hanji peeled herself off and nervously looked sideways, staring at seemly nothing with flushed cheeks. “I’m just… Artemis’ music does wonders for helping me think, y’know, and I’ve had all of these wonderful realizations. Y’know, like the one I just shared.” Concord silently looked back to Iae, and then to Vainia. Neither of them seemed to have answers, and she found herself unable to comprehend how simply listening to music would have such a dramatic effect on Hanji’s character. “So it seems. You act like a completely different person.” Concord pointed out, still processing this odd shift to the best of her ability. “Huh? I can’t be that different, can I?” Hanji asked, blinking in confusion. Vainia had taken this opportunity to slip out of the room, lest suffer more unwanted affection, while Iae simply chose not to answer. “Substantially so. This unit was apprehensive to your earlier actions, but now We’re merely perplexed.” Concord answered honestly, her continuously blank stare showing a surprising amount of her confusion and interest in these changes. “Well, that may not be so unusual.” Iae spoke up, causing both of her associates to look down at her. “Art’s music does have mood altering effects. Perhaps this is merely the result of his music upon Hanji?” “Even more reason he should have a live concert!” Hanji cheered, excitedly hopping up with one arm raised skyward. Though she quickly calmed herself down, holding both hands in front of her. “Although… if that’s the case I’m probably going to be SO pissed when I calm down.” Iae and Concord shared a look of worry while Hanji remained inside her own head. “Actually, I’m normally not a psych person, but maybe that means his music could help with the manikins as well. I mean... between me, him, and either Sokutei or Concord we could probably make them pretty obedient. Or at least make it so the manikins are tame.” “That’s probably not the best idea.” Iae pointed out, crossing her arms in disbelief as she looked up to Concord… who, unfortunately, seemed to also be amusing the idea. “Though We're not sure what it is you wish of me to do, if the manikins have emotions then it’s not beyond reason that Artemis could affect them. However, they’ve rarely shown signs of such in the past; barring special cases.” Concord concluded, looking back at a very excited Hanji. “Then all we’d need to do is find Sokutei and see if she’d want to help with this!” Hanji took Concord’s hand and started pulling her along on a journey not unlike the one Iae had taken earlier. “We do not suspect she would take the idea well. Most of your attempts to bring her into your experiments have been met with reluctance due to her lack of comfort working with manikins.” Concord reminded, with Iae following behind to the best of her ability. “Remember the last time you tried to drag her into working with your manikins?” Iae asked, growing annoyed that even this happy, mood altered Hanji would drag others into her crazy experiments. “It took two of us just to pull the thing off of her after you decided it’d be a good idea to digitize a manikins arms and see if that’d make it harmless enough to let her figure out where they even come from!” “Nah, it’ll be fine! Trust me, she’ll get it!” Hanji assured, with the other two looking in disbelief. >>> To be Continued